The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to securing modular components in an information handling system chassis.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The connection of modular components into information handling systems is an emerging trend. The connection is typically electromechanical in nature, with the electrical connections often established through high density docking connectors on the modular component and the information handling system. These high density connectors tend to have high pin counts, which results in the need for relatively high forces in order to connect the modular component to the information handling system. Typically, a mechanical advantage is designed into the system in order to allow a user to make the connection.
One mechanical solution is a simple lever arm cam design, accessible to the user, to provide the needed mechanical advantage to make the connection. When mechanical system tolerances are considered in relation to the minimum engagement necessary between the modular component and the information handling system to maintain their connection, it is typically necessary to provide an over-mate condition into the system. Providing the over-mate condition into the system can lead to high forces being transmitted back to the user through the lever arm cam once the modular component and the information handling system are fully mated and additional travel is required by the lever arm cam to reach its final position. Between the point when the connectors on the modular component and information handling system are fully connected and the lever arm cam reaches its final position, forces build at a high rate because there is very little compliance left in the system. These high forces can detract from the usability of the design. For example, some securing solutions use a thumb screw to secure the lever arm cam in its final position, and the operation of holding the lever arm cam in place against these forces while trying to engage the thumb screw can be a difficult operation, resulting in a sub-optimal user experience.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus for securing modular components in an information handling system absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.